Znienawidzona marionetka
by Blackisz
Summary: Murasakibara pisze pożegnalny list do Akashiego


„**Znienawidzona marionetka"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Murasakibara może być troszeczkę poza kanonem, ale chciałam pokazać jego uczucia, które dusił w sobie. W końcu Akashi to sadomasochistyczna gnida bez serca c:**  


* * *

_Hej, Aka - chin…?_

Skoro życie to miała być tylko pusta, bezwartościowa gra, to czemu teraz kiedy umieram jest mi tak cholernie przykro? Powiedziałeś, że nic się nie liczy. Wszystko to jedna, wielka, szara masa trzymana na lepiących się kłamstwach i cierpieniu. Zwykłe gówno, po którym dane było nam stąpać. Niczym niewolnicy, którzy od chwili swojego narodzenia są skazani na taki, a nie inny los. Pełen obłudy i szaleństwa.

Szaleństwa?

Przecież szaleństwo było nieodłącznym odbiciem twojej duszy. Widziałem to jednak, po co miałem sobie tym zaprzątać głowę? Było mi dobrze z takim stanem rzeczy. Wykonywałem swoją robotę jak należy, a ty zapewniałeś mi dach nad głową, wyżywienie i ciągły dostęp do słodyczy. To naprawdę dobry układ. Lepszego nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć.

Ale z drugiej strony…

No właśnie, co? Chyba zaczynało mnie to męczyć. Ta pieprzona rutyna wkradła się w podstawy mojego życia i powoli zaczynała wyżerać od środka. Jednak starałem się tego nie zauważać. Bo i dlaczego? Bałem się, że gdybym zaczął marudzić wywaliłbyś mnie na zbity pysk. Gdzie bym się wtedy podział? Właśnie, odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta.

Nigdzie.

Szczególnie, że nienawidziłem rozmawiać z ludźmi. Nawet najprostsze, niewinne wręcz relacje budziły we mnie wszechogarniający wstręt. Poza tym mój język zazwyczaj zawiązywał się w ciasny supeł, gdy musiałem wydusić z siebie więcej niż jedno zdanie. Chyba o tym wiedziałeś, bo doskonale udawało ci się mną manipulować. Tak, to też zauważałem w twoim zachowaniu.

Cholerny materialista.

Do tego ta chora obsesja na punkcie zdobycia władzy jak najmniejszym, własnym kosztem. Mogły ginąć za ciebie miliony – ty i tak miałeś to głęboko gdzieś, jeśli tylko wszystko szło po twojej myśli. Nie wiem czy to przez to, że byłeś wyprany ze wszystkich emocji czy fakt, iż wychowałeś się w ośrodku zabijającym wszelkie człowieczeństwo.

… ale to przecież żadne wytłumaczenie.

Zwłaszcza, że przeżyłem to samo co ty, a jednak nadal mam w sobie coś ludzkiego. Jednak pomimo wszystko lubiłem patrzeć na twój złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywiający bladą twarz. Podziwiałem ruchy warg, języka, gdy po raz kolejny zatapiałeś zęby w tabliczce ulubionej, mlecznej czekolady.

Czekoladoholik.

A ja jak głupi zawsze leciałem do sklepu po kilka tuzinów twojego słodkiego przysmaku. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że współdzieliliśmy wszystkie słabości jak i pragnienia. To dość dziwne, że wcześniej byłem na to tak bardzo ślepy. Albo po prostu nie chciałem widzieć, że coraz bardziej się staczam? Opadam w otchłań ciągnięty w dół przez lepką, ciemną maź, by na końcu wpaść prosto we wcześniej przez ciebie przygotowaną klatkę?

Bardzo możliwe.

Przecież głupota jak i strach jest rzeczą ludzką. Ah, ale przecież tyle razy mi powtarzałeś, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Więc w takim razie jak ty mnie widziałeś swoimi oczami? Byłem w nich potworem? Robakiem? Nicością? Przez ciebie chyba staję się filozofem. Nie, to wcale mnie nie cieszy. Wręcz przeciwnie, mam ochotę wyć z bezsilności.

Tak jak wtedy.

Kiedy to Aomine kompletnie zasłonił ci obraz otaczającego świata. Cały czas planowałeś jak go dorwać. Rozgryzałeś jego tok myślenia. Narażałeś się. Przecież mogłeś skończyć jak Kise, który przez nieuwagę stracił życie. Doskonale o tym wiedziałeś. Ale mimo wszystko dalej brnąłeś na przód. Coraz bardziej zatracając się w szaleństwie.

Materia dziwactwa.

Kazałeś mi na to wszystko patrzeć. Mi. Tak, właśnie mi. A ja jak głupiec, ślepo ci oddany, wypełniałem każdy twój rozkaz. Każdą najmniejszą zachciankę. Nawet poszedłem z tobą do łóżka, kiedy szukałeś szybkiego sposobu na pozbycie się stresu. I wiesz, co? Nie żałuję tego.

Chora satysfakcja.

Ogarniała mnie, gdy dzięki temu udało mi się dogłębnie zbadać każdy kawałek twojego wyjątkowego ciała. Doskonałe piękno. Połączenie ze sobą delikatności z agresją. Miękkości i szram. Tak. Cały nimi byłeś pokryty. Nie wnikałem, co ci się musiało stać. Nie chciałem wiedzieć. Po co mi to było? Przecież nie potrafiłbym ci współczuć, a ty w ogóle tego nie potrzebowałeś. Ważne było, że pozwoliłeś oglądać mi się z zupełnie innej strony. Poznałem cię tak jakby na nowo.

Piękno.

Odkryłem, co to jest, gdy zobaczyłem twoją twarz wykrzywioną uniesieniem. Ten obraz zapamiętam do końca życia. Słodki ciężar, kiedy zmęczony spałeś na mojej klatce piersiowej. Odgłos uregulowanego oddechu. Niewinne dotknięcia otwartych ust. Szorstka powierzchnia zadrapanego policzka.

Byłeś moim ideałem.

A ja twoją lalką. Marionetką, którą dyrygowałeś za pomocą silniejszych szarpnięć sznurka. Chyba nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że to zauważam. Że to mogło dla mnie coś znaczyć. Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Nawet ja nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu. Czy to przez tą chorą zawiść czy może fakt, że od naszej wspólnej nocy wybudowałeś między nami niewidzialną ścianę, która była doskonałą ochroną, gdy choć trochę próbowałem się do ciebie zbliżyć?

Nie wiem, ja nic już nie wiem.

Jak dla mnie to wypadek Aomine ostatecznie dobił w tobie wszystko, co lubiłem. Zabił ostatnią część człowieczeństwa, jaka w tobie pozostała. Ale nie to zabolało mnie najbardziej. Ty najnormalniej w świecie nic sobie z tego nie robiłeś. Mało tego, bardzo ci to odpowiadało. Jakby stanie się niewolnikiem własnych pragnień było twoim jedynym marzeniem.

Marność.

Tym właśnie wtedy byłeś w moich oczach. Kretyn bez silnej woli. Debil bez przyszłości. A mimo wszystko nadal cię uwielbiałem. To pokręcone uczucie okropnie mnie męczyło. Nie znałem go i nadal nie wiem, co to jest. Ale czy to ważne, żeby znać dobry, słowny odpowiednik? Przecież emocje to czysta esencja spontaniczności wymieszanej z niezrozumiałością. Narwane, tworzące się w jednej chwili, by po chwili ustąpić miejsce kolejnym.

Niestabilne.

O wiele za bardzo. Ale nieporównywalnie milsze od ciebie. Byłeś niczym duch. Miotany nienawiścią dawno zagubiłeś własnego siebie. A ja nic nie zrobiłem, żeby ci pomóc. Ciekawy jestem czy mnie za to winisz. A może w ogóle nie zwracałeś wtedy na to uwagi? Tak, to o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne. Przecież ty nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, że żyjesz. Niczym jakaś roślina, którą wystarczy czasami podlać i wystawić na słońce. Oto czym się stałeś.

Okropność.

Ale nawet wtedy byłem ci wiernie oddany. Zawsze robiłem to, o co mnie prosiłeś. Więc nic dziwnego, że pojechałem, by sprzątnąć kilku gości, którzy ci przeszkadzali. Wykonałem twój rozkaz bez najmniejszego szemrania. I czym za to przypłaciłem? Okazuje się, że moje przypuszczenia były prawdziwe - to będzie moje ostatnie zadanie. Umieram. Jak jakiś postrzelony kundel. Brudny, zakrwawiony, zapomniany przez wszystkich.

To dosyć zabawne.

Sam nie wierzę, że wzięło mnie na to, żeby w ostatnich chwilach życia pisać do ciebie ten durny list, którego i tak pewnie nie przeczytasz. Bo przecież nigdy cię nie obchodziłem. Byłem tylko jednym z pionków w twojej własnej grze. Widocznie ustawiłeś mnie na złym polu, przez co zostałem strącony przez królową przeciwnika. Ale czemu ja narzekam? Przecież moim powołaniem była ochrona króla, czyli ciebie Aka – chin.

Pewnie i tak nie zrozumiesz.

Coś kłuje mnie w sercu, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę. Nie rozumiem własnego siebie. Chyba dam sobie spokój z tymi idiotycznymi żalami, bo zaraz zacznę wypisywać jakieś bzdury o ile już tego nie zrobiłem. Ale to uczucie wciąż nie daje mi spokoju. Coś mi się wydaje, że będzie mnie gnębić nawet po drugiej stronie.

Hej, Aka - chin?

Jak myślisz? Czyżby to była czysta nienawiść…?

_Twój wierny pies, Atsushi  
_

* * *

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna uważnie przypatrywał się zabrudzonej krwią kartce. Przekręcał ją pod różnymi kątami, coraz mocniej marszcząc brwi. Zęby zagryzły wargi, gdy po raz kolejny przeleciał wzrokiem po lekko rozmazanych literach tworzących schludne, proste pismo.

- Śmierdzi.

Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na leżącego nieopodal trupa. Przejechałam palcami po fioletowych włosach i przechylił głowę w bok, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Powoli wstał z kucek i zbliżył się do ciała dawnego towarzysza.

- Naprawdę śmierdzi.

Potrząsnął głową i zgniótł kawałek papiery w dłoniach, by potem ulokować go w otwartych wargach Murasakibary. Długie palce włożył do własnych ust, gdy zobaczył że, przez tą prostą czynność, ubrudziły się posoką. Poruszył językiem, żeby pozbyć się karminowych plam na skórze. Upierdliwe.

- Hmm?

Głośne westchnięcie wydobyło się z jego płuc ginąc gdzieś w szeleście liści drzew, które rosły przed parkingiem. Akashi założył ręce za głowę i spacerowym krokiem udał się w kierunku wyjścia.

- A więc kolejny pionek został strącony?

Przyspieszył czując mocniejsze uderzenia serca.

- Co za głupcy odcięli mojej najlepszej lalce sznurki?

Adrenalina zabębniła w żyłach, gdy zaczął biec.

- Żegnaj Atsushi, moja znienawidzona marionetko.


End file.
